Love is Unexpected
by LazyGurlz7737
Summary: AU. rated T just in case. this is a sesshomaruOC fic. it also contains InuyashaKagome and MirokuSango. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha work in a big fashion company lead by their father. Sesshomaru has never been loved nor has he loved before. But when Sesshomaru


Love is Unexpected

Hey readers, how's it going? This is a Sesshomaru/OC fic with Kagome/Inuyasha and Miroku/ Sango. Well enjoy! Oh, please read our bio so you understand some things.

**Lily's Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. There, happy so don't sue me. If I owned Inuyasha we wouldn't be writing this fic. **

**Tashina's Disclaimer: like I said in our other fic, I own nothing, nothing I tell ya. Inuyasha does not belong to me, sadly enough...but guess what? I'm not the one who has to type this fic. Joy to the world for me.**

**Lylac's Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything, but I do own my character on it though…**

**Yumiko's Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but, like Lylac, I do own my own character in the story.**

**_Chapter 1_**

"Yeah well I'm sorry too." Inuyasha yelled. 

"I'm really sorry Mr.Tashio. If you give me another chance…" A young blond girl apologized.

"Well, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that you are fired!" Inuyasha indicated.

The young girl ran out of the office. "Tsk, tsk, Inuyasha, 4th one this month. When they make one mistake, you fire them." Sesshomaru smirked "When will you learn?"

"What do you want? You're getting on my fucking nerves." Inuyasha said angrily.

"Just wondering if you have the papers." Sesshomaru replied coolly.

"Yes I do. There, now get out!" Inuyasha fumed.

'I need a new sectary. I'll have interviews tomorrow.' Inuyasha thought.

Just then his phone rang. "Hello?" He answered.

"Inuyasha, didn't you promise me to have lunch with me today?" A voice replied.

"Yes Kikyo, I'm just leaving the office right now. I'm coming right now." Inuyasha responded.

"Okay, well then see you soon. Love you!" Kikyo replied.

Sesshomaru's office 

Sesshomaru read through all the papers. He thought, 'Damn these papers are all wrong.'

There was a knock on the door, he looked up and saw his father. "Sesshomaru, do you have a minute?" he asked.

Sesshomaru didn't reply. His father took a seat anyways. "I see how much work you have to do, so I hired a sectary/helper for you." His father replied.

"What if I say no?" Sesshomaru simply questioned.

"Well, too late, I've already called her. She should be here in a couple of minutes." Sesshomaru's father answered.

There was a knock on the door. "Here she is." His father smiled, "Sesshomaru I would like you to meet Lily Higurashi."

She had long shiny black hair, and chocolate brown eyes. She had really nice tan skin. She was wearing a black blazer, a white tank top, black knee length skirt, and black pumps.

"Hi, Sesshomaru," Lily greeted politely "Very nice to meet you."

Sesshomaru didn't reply. "Well better get set up to work." Lily smiled cheerfully.

The minute she shut the door, Sesshomaru replied "I do not see why you hired a lowly young girl."

"She's smarter than she looks. She graduated from the Tokyo University, top grades, and a fashion major. She just might help our company." His father responded, "Besides Naraku has been getting all the business lately. Maybe if you gave her a chance she could come up with an idea that could help our company."

Lily looked at the papers and thought 'I wonder who did all these files. They're all wrong. I'll fix them then give them to Mr.Icy over there.'

At some mall in Japan, Kikyo and Inuyasha were shopping. Or rather, Kikyo was shopping, Inuyasha was holding all the bags.

"How am I supposed to eat lunch with you if all you do is shop?" Inuyasha pouted as Kikyo pulled him into another store.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha. You have like, a three-hour lunch break. Is it really that hard for you to just come shopping with me? If so why don't you just dump me now, Inuyasha?" Kikyo "whined".

"Of course not. If it was anybody else other than you, I would've dumped them long ago." Inuyasha assured.

Kikyo kissed him on the lips and went inside the store. Inuyasha smirked as he saw Kikyo's figure slowly became smaller. He ran up and caught up to her.

After they finished shopping, they went to a fancy French restaurant.

"Done!" Lily said and yawned. She stretched her arms in the air. "Wow, that only took an hour." She thought as she saw the time on the clock.

'Hmm… I should call Lylac and them to go for lunch with me to celebrate me landing this job!'

Lily took out her cell phone and dialed a couple numbers.

"Hello?" someone answered.

"Hey, it's Lily. You want to have lunch with me?"

"Sure, is anyone else coming?" Lylac asked.

"If you call them they'll probably come."

"Where at?" Lylac wondered.

"At that very expensive French place. My treat!" Lily answered.

"Are you sure?" Lylac questioned.

"Yup."

"Cause I just graduated and I have no money."

"Oh yah, I almost forgot. Can you bring me a pair of flats? My feet are killing me. I wore the wrong shoes." Lily laughed.

"Sure."

"Thanks, you're a life saver. I'll meet you there in half an hour." Lily replied.

"Okie dokie." Lylac responded. (Lil/N: who says that these days?)

"Hey sis, who was that?" a girl known as Tashina asked as she entered the room.

"It was Lil." Lylac replied.

"What'd she call for?" Tashina asked.

"She wants us to have lunch with her at that fancy French restaurant." Lylac answered.

"What? Is she crazy? How the hell are we supposed to afford that stuff?" Tashina questioned.

"It's her treat."

"Oh well, lets go then." Tashina beamed.

"Uh, shouldn't we change?"

"Maybe…"

"Hey how about we wear the clothes that we made at the university. You know…the one we made during the course?"

"Sure, how 'bout this, you go pick out the clothes while I call Yumiko and Kagome to see if they wanna have lunch with us?" Tashina suggested.

"Okay, fine." Lylac said as she walked into the closet room.

Tashina picked up the phone and dialed a couple of numbers, and waited for a few seconds. Finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Yumiko, it's Tashina. Lil wants us to have lunch with her, you wanna come?"

"Sure, where at?" Yumiko asked.

"At that fancy French restaurant."

"Okay, meet you guys there. Bye."

"Wait! Is Kagome with you?" Tashina questioned.

"Yeah," Yumiko affirmed.

"Ask her if she wants to come too"

"Sure," Yumiko replied.

"Hey Kagome, you want to come have lunch with us?" Yumiko asked Kagome.

"Umm…sure since I have nothing else to do." Kagome answered Yumiko.

Yumiko turned back to the phone and spoke, "Yep, she's coming too."

"Okay, well, tell her where to meet. And I suggest you change cause it is a fancy restaurant after all."

"Okay. Bye."

"See ya."

They hung up. Tashina yelled so Lylac could hear, "HEY LYLAC! HAVE YOU PICKED OUT THE CLOTHES YET?"

Lylac peeked out from upstairs, "Ya, well come up, I'm not sure if you'll like them or not. Most likely you would because I'm your twin so I can tell what you like."

Tashina walked up the stairs. A few minutes later, Tashina came downstairs by walking, while Lylac practically ran down the stairs. They were dressed in their clothes they made at university. They thought that the clothes they made were more "formal" than their regular clothing.

They left the house and got into their silver Honda CR-V. Tashina was at the wheel while Lylac was on the passenger seat. It was summer and it was really hot out so they both rolled down their windows, causing their dark, shiny, black hair blow behind them.

Tashina and Lylac arrived in the restaurant. Their brown eyes scanned the restaurant to see if anyone had arrived yet, when they saw no one, they told the waiter that there would be 5 people coming. The waiter led them to a table.

"When does everyone arrive?" Tashina asked.

Just then Yumiko and Kagome walked in. Both Tashina and Lylac waved so they would see them. "Hi" Kagome replied.

"Hi." Tashina responded.

"So does anyone know where Lily is? She was supposed to meet us here." Lylac asked.

"She just walked in" Yumiko answered, looking at the entrance.

"Hi usually I'm the early one but today I'm late" Lily smiled.

"We noticed." Tashina stated.

Lily took a seat. She was just about to look at the menu when she ended up looking at something else, or rather someone else.

"Hey, isn't that Inuyasha Taisho and Kikyo?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, why?" Kagome questioned.

"Just making sure."

They suddenly heard a high pitched female voice in the restaurant. They all turned at the direction of the sound. It was Kikyo. She was yelling at the waiter at the table.

"Whoa, talk about temper. She needs anger management." Tashina commented

"Yeah, she does," said Yumiko. "I've never seen her like this before."

"You've never seen her, period. Well, you do see her in magazines, but that's it." Tashina stated

They ignored Kikyo and ordered lunch. Kagome stood up and went to the washroom. When she came out, she bumped into someone and almost fell but the person caught her.

They stared at each other for some time. They guy who caught Kagome was none other than Inuyasha Taisho.

"Umm… Mr.Taisho." Kagome started.

"Call me Inuyasha."

"Err… I don't think that's appropriate."

Inuyasha stared at her 'She looks so familiar. And her shiny black hair's just… Ah! What am I thinking! I love Kikyo…Right?'

"Mr.TaiI mean, Inuyasha?"

"Oh, ya?" Inuyasha snapped out of trance.

"I need to go, see you around!" Kagome gave him a smile that made him melt.

"Inuyasha, come on we're leaving. And we're never coming back!" Kikyo exclaimed.

"Temper tantrum." Lily coughed.

They all laughed at her comment.

**After Lunch**

Lily returned to work. She went to her desk and noticed a bunch of more papers 'Great I have a meeting and a bunch of papers to work on. Looks like I have a bunch of work to do.

"Are you ready?" a voice asked.

She turned around and saw Sesshomaru; "Hmm…" Lily answered a bit confused.

"The meeting?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Oh, of course. Yeah, I just have to get a couple of stuff." Lily blushed, 'I'm so stupid.'

**Meeting**

"Our sales are going down and we need to think of an idea to bring up our sales." Inutashio replied. **_(T/N: inutashio is inuyasha and sesshomaru's dad. Just so ya'll know.)_**

"What if we raised our prices on the clothes?" Inuyasha suggested.

"Nope, I don't think so. People will think it's too expensive. They won't buy it even if it was designer." Lily replied.

"She has a point." Inutashio replied "Lately, Naraku has been getting all the business. If we raised our prices, it'll just make things worst."

"What if we get more models?" a man named Ken suggested.

"I don't think that'll work either, because you'll just have to pay the models and then your money will go down as well as your sales." Lily remarked.

"If this and that won't work, then what do you suggest?" Inuyasha snapped, growing a little impatient.

"I don't know yet. But I'll think of an idea. I can bet on it." Lily shot back.

"Since no one has anymore ideas, I say this meeting is over." Inutashio replied.

Everyone started to get up and leave. "You are only Sesshomaru's secretary. I don't see why you are allowed to come to the meetings. It's for important people." Inuyasha pointed out.

"Trust me Inuyasha, I will show you that I'm just as important as anyone else in this building. I can prove to everyone that just because I am a secretary doesn't mean you or anyone else can say that just because I have a lower position doesn't mean I'm not smart. I will show you that I can get a better idea than anyone else." Lily said with confidence.

"Why you little…" Inuyasha started.

"Is there a problem?" Inutashio asked.

Lily glared at Inuyasha, "No we don't we just had a little disagreement.

"Yeah, just a little disagreement." Inuyasha answered.

"I see, now, get back to work." Inutashio replied.

Lily went back to her desk and started on the papers.

**Done. Wow it's really long. Like it? Please review. We'll update faster if you review. Thanks for your reviews. Ja ne. **


End file.
